Ramna: The Iron Maiden
by Samantha Godchild
Summary: A space dragon comes to earth, Raza finds something in the desert S.H.I.E.L.D and stark investigate a power reading and AIM is on the move. a little dark to start with but things will brighten up. M for character death and some dark themes.


_**Ranma: The Iron Maiden **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma one half, Ironman or any marvel content, all rights belong to there respectful owners AKA not me**

**Authors Notes: Ranma set just after the battle of **_**Jusendo**_ **and Ironman is set after the first movie with some stuff from the Ironman 2 game and movie (finally saw it) this is just a quick revsion**

**while I work on the next chapter**

"Speech", _**"Panda sign"**_**, **_Thoughts, __**Computer Display,**__"Computer/AI Talking"_

Prologue:Power Spike

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**3:43 pm**

In the Bayankala Mountain Range of the Qinghai Province in China a Great battle was taking place, a mortal of great power was fighting a Demigod almost through ascending to Godhood the process disrupted by the mortal. Needless to say the mortal was not fairing to well, the mortal is one Ranma Saotome of the anything goes school of martial arts and and the demigod is known as Saffron, Phoenix God of the Phoenix tribe of Mount Ho'o

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ranma was in trouble the ground was mostly molten or ice covered and ever since grabbing hold of the Gekkaja he began feeling weaker, across his body he felt a tingle like what usually accompanies the activation of his curse but there was no change maybe it was the cold radiated by the Gekkaja maybe it was just his imagination either way it was damn distracting, things were looking desperate he had tried every thing he knew and yet nothing seemed to even so much as scratch saffron since an hour ago, he was running low on ki he did not even have enough left to make a effective soul of ice for a hiryu shoten ha or any of the many variants he thought up in the last thirty minuets

_I need to disarm him of the Kinjakan_ _maybe if I use them both I can finish this _thought Ranma as dogged another fire ball the size of a bus thrown at him by Saffron using the concussive force of the blast as it exploded on the ground to propel him higher into the air and closer to Saffron when he got close enough Ranma jabbed at Saffron with the Gekkaja saffron seeing the mortals _Pathetic_ attack and seeing a opening thrust the Kinjakan at Ranma's chest at the last moment Ranma dogged the attack and thrust the Gekkaja crescent blade into the hoop shaped blade of the Kinjakan locking the two bladed staffs together then using the momentum behind him and with the aid of gravity he wrenched the Kinjakan from Saffrons grip.

Gripping the shaft of the Kinjakan to try to free the blades of each other, as he pulled there was a loud boom liken to a thunderclap, he went rigged as there power flowed through him and was released in the form of a great tornado covering the whole of the Bayankala Mountain Range in its turbulent winds

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**3:52 pm**

While the battle raged on atop the mountain a strange green craft was descending from the heavens as it passed over the mountain the tornado erupted destroying a good portion of the ship and sending it of its south easterly course setting it west toward the desserts of the middle east where it crashed creating a fiery explosion that was only seen by one person.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Raza was in a state of despair and fear as he ran across the dessert his men were dead, his camp destroyed and Stain had taken the armor there was nothing left to do but run and hope the would not hunt him down. he tripped after cresting a dune and fell rolling down the other side and getting to his knees he turned his face to the sky "Ala why have you forsaken me!" he cried "if you have some greater purpose for me then give me a sign" just then a fiery mass streaked across the sky illuminating the dessert before crashing to the ground not far from him getting to his feet he ran as fast as he could toward the crash site.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

in the remains of the ship a clawed hand reached desperately for ten glowing crystals, the owner of said hand was a dragon of great power however with all his considerable power he was still dieing it should be no surprise seeing as his lower half was severed from him and most of his upper half was crushed beneath parts of the ship it was here surrounded by fire and metal the great dragon Shang Shong Shwoom drew his last breath the crystals the could save him just out of his reach his death activating a distress signal

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**4:50 pm**

As Raza approached the crashed ship he was in awe if its size it was almost half the size of a city even with most of it being strewn behind it for miles in the dessert he noted a soft green glow coming from a specific part of the ship and went to investigate

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**4:15 pm**

Back on the mountain Ranma felt the power coursed through him and activated his curse as the powers mixed causing him now her great pain, the Kinjakan and Gekkaja became a white ball of light that was absorbed in to Ranma forming a lightly glowing circle in the center of the upper portion of her chest

Saffron was disoriented the tornado had caught him and was slamming him upon the mountain and pelting him with random debris _how is this possible! No mortal has this kind of power! I am a God this cant be happening! _He ranted in his mind as yet another boulder hit him

The winds came to an abrupt halt soon after the energy sphere was absorbed into Ranma causing both combatants to fall from the sky Ranma landing on her feet the new power coursing through her giving her renewed strength and Saffron landing on his back unable to right him self fast enough before rising to his feet and launching another large fireball at Ranma

Ranma gathered the new energy and forced it into a attack, liken to a continues stream of light directed at the fireball to her surprise it punches a hole through it obliterating it and slammed in to Saffron ripping him into hundreds of pieces that became a pile of ash that in turn became a perfect golden egg the size of a watermelon

Ranma stood there for a second in awe of the power she now had before remembering what the fight was all about in the first place and reaching into her shirt finding the dehydrated Akane still there she ran for the taps since the keys were no more Ranma had to rip the dragon tap loose to bathe Akane in its healing waters and returning her body to normal

Ranma first noticed something was wrong when Akane failed to open her eyes checking for a pulse she failed to find one panicking Ranma shook her screaming at her "Akane no you cant die on me! you stupid tomboy wake up! I love you, Damn it Akane don't die on me I love you!"

It was all for naught tho for on this day Akane Tendo died in the arms of her fiance and love Ranma Saotome

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Undisclosed A.I.M. Base, China** **4:16 pm**

"Ma'am we have a massive energy reading in the Qinghai province it spiked a few moments ago but its leveled off" Said one of the A.I.M. Sensor officers "What type of power is it?" asked the Commander of the base "no idea ma'am but it most closely resembles the type that the Stark Industries Ark reactor emitted a few weeks back when it blew" "Get me that location"said the commander "Yes ma'am" was the sensor officers reply

turning to one of the com officers she said "get me teams one, three and eight on the line" "your on ma'am" stated the com officer "prep for deployment your being sent investigate a possible Stark lab expect resistance" "Ma'am yes ma'am" responded the three team leaders almost in unison _And here I thought this would be just another boring assignment _thought the commander as she left the room for her office

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Stark's house, Malibu** **4:18 pm**

"_Sir im getting energy readings that closely match Stark Industries Ark reactor technology in the Bayankala mountain range of china"_ Said JARVIS the artificial intelligence and Stark's greatest achievement that ran all the automated systems in Stark's cliff top mansion " are you sure Jarvis?"asked one Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark genius inventor and superhero otherwise known as Ironman _"Quite certain sir I ran the scans twice and cross referenced it with all known naturally occurring electrical phenomenon there is a 87.9 percent probability that it is a ark reactor and a 63.2 percent probability that it is a weapon using ark reactor technology"_ "Well we cant have that, notify S.H.I.E.L.D , download all relevant data to the Mark five armor and prepare it for use, we cant be the only ones who detected that power spike" said stark as he sat down the newspaper he was reading and his cup of coffee _"I thought you'd say that sir and have already prepared your armor and forwarded all relevant data to S.H.I.E.L.D. And the helicarrier under the command of coronal Furry, he has dispatched a S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike team to meet up with you at the location"_ "Good then let him know im on the way"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**One mile south south east from Jusendo two miles from Jusenkyo 6:23 pm **

The Nerima group and the two Chinese amazons were somberly making there way toward Jusenkyo when they were set-upon by the A.I.M. teams armed with pulse laser's that burst out of the treeline surrounding them"Sir the redhead is emitting the energy readings we have been tracking " said one of them holding up a complicated looking device that was aimed at Ranma to another person that the group could not see that is until he stepped through the A.I.M group that surrounded them and spoke "surrender the redhead and you wont be harmed" he said waring the typical yellow hazmat suit of the members of A.I.M but with a red stripe going from the top of the helmet to the belt of the suit where it veered of slightly to go down his right leg down to his boots

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere over the north pacific ocean, S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier, Coronal Fury's office 6:01 pm **

A tall bald African-Americana man with a black eye patch over his left eye is seen looking at one of the many wall mounted computer screens showing various maps, mission reports and personnel files when a speaker on the desk behind him crackled to life "Coronal Fury, Sir, strike team 135-65***** has just entered Chinese airspace and will be arriving at the destination with in the hour." "What's the ETA on Stark?" asked Fury "Last contact stated thirty minuets"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Aim Stealth sub Gulf of Mexico 6:03 pm**

In the small sub a person stares at a monitor "Captain stark has passed the point of interference the operation is deemed safe to pressed" stated a faceless AIM member "Very well commence operation" said a man in a perfectly fitting yellow military style uniform

**END**

**Authors end notes: Next Chapter coming soon**

*** Reference to "Strange Tails" #135 (Aug. 1965) when S.H.I.E.L.D first appears in the marvel universe**


End file.
